Such a circuit breaker is commonly placed between a generator of an electricity generating station and a transformer connected to a power line, and is known from Patent Application FR 89 13279. In that known circuit breaker, the moving contacts are displaced in the longitudinal direction by pneumatic actuators which are provided with electrically-controlled valves controlled by sophisticated electronic control means to synchronize arcing contact opening and closing relative to permanent current contact opening and closing.